


You've Been Chosen

by lovemeequally



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Eventual clexa babies, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Heats, Loss of Virginity, Minor Character Death, Nerd Lexa, Nightmares, Omega Clarke, Political Drama, Sex, Shy lexa, Smut, Some Magical Elements, Soulmates, Violence, Werewolf Politics, sweet Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeequally/pseuds/lovemeequally
Summary: “Clarke Griffin, you’ve been chosen.” Clarke looks around helplessly.“Chosen..chosen by who?” Clarke Griffin is an omega who has been chosen to mate with the potential heir to the throne and alpha, Lexa Woods. Will the two fall in love despite the arranged circumstances?





	1. The Selection Process

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo this is my first fanfiction. I would love if you could comment with your likes and dislikes of this fic so far.

“Clarke Griffin, you’ve been chosen.” 

Clarke looks around helplessly.

“Chosen..chosen by who?” The 18 year old omega whispers worriedly. In this day and age, there is an intense selection process for omegas. Alphas go through an application process and are matched up based on interests, career fields, and classes. The alpha is then given the choice between 5-10 omegas who match what they desire. Some omegas aren’t chosen for a decade. But Clarke. Clarke was chosen in her first selection process. Every year, there is a mass selection with millions of marriage prospects chosen. You start the process when you’re 18 years old. It’s highly unusual to be chosen when you’re 18 but alas, she was picked.

“You were chosen by the Woods Family. Congrats kid.” A overweight beta lazily supplies her all the information needed before sending her on her way home. Clarke will have one day to pack all of her belongings from her parent’s house. She will meet her future mate in one day’s time.

<<<>>>

Clarke walks into her house to see her father and mother laughing at the kitchen table. Her father is an alpha, but soft spoken and sweet. He is an engineer at one of the richest corporations in the country, Jaha Enterprises. Meanwhile, her mother is a surgeon for the stars. She is paid well and loved by all the celebrities and rich of the nation. The Griffins are a very rich family with ties in every clan. 

There are 12 Clans in the country, which is basically 12 different states. The Griffins are from Arkadia but that clan’s land was taken over by the Woods clan decades ago. The Woods Clan is the biggest and most powerful of the clans. The Woods family owns the whole country and rules through heirs. Twins Lincoln and Anya Woods is next in line for the throne. They are both mated. One to a well respected Blake omega and the other to the crowned prince of Azgeda. Anya is an omega and thus was shipped off to live with her husband in Azgeda territory. That leaves Lincoln as the future heir, but he is a beta.

The other child of Indra and Gustus Woods is Lexa Woods. Lexa Woods is an alpha. From what media outlets say, Lexa is quiet and reserved. There is much dispute within the family as to who will be named heir. It is typical that a alpha is in power and thus that would mean Lexa would be the heir to the throne. But she is also the youngest and tradition states the oldest will get the throne. Many argue Lexa isn’t ready for the power and hasn’t be raised to be a leader. 

Clarke gulps. Is she to wed Lexa Woods? No. Clarke shakes her head furiously. They wouldn’t chose to a mate for Lexa at such a young age, would they? Lincoln and Anya are 32 years old and their mates were chosen for them at 29. Lexa is only 18. What’s the rush?

“Clarke, sweetie, is that you?” Jake calls out from the kitchen. Clarke shakily breathes in and walks to her parents. This is not a conversation she wants to have.

Her parents are all smiles. They have no idea that their daughter was picked to be the mate of potentially the most powerful alpha in the country, possibly the world.

“How was your first selection dear?” Abby asks as she stirs the stew.

“I was chosen.” Clarke says quietly. Both her parents heads whip around.

“Clarke, that’s not funny.” Her father’s voice suddenly turns serious.

“I’m not joking!” Tears start to pour out of Clarke’s eyes. Her father rushes over to her and envelops her in a bear hug. He pumps out calming pheromones to relax his daughter as he worriedly looks over to his wife.

“Okay shhh princess. It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.”

Once Clarke calms down a little, the three of them sit at the kitchen table and discuss the impending mating. Matings have to happen within the day that the omega is dropped off at the house. The rules are in place to ensure that no other alpha family members can chose ‘take’ an omega as their own. It used to happen quite often. Clarke hates the system just as most omegas do. The system allows the powerful to stay in power and the poor to forever remain poor. And the omegas have no choice in their mates.

The richer families like the Woods don’t give their children much choice either, however. Clarke assumes that she was chosen by Indra and Gustus for Lexa. Lexa probably had little to no choice in the matter.

She knows why she was picked too. It all makes sense now. Clarke is a Griffin. Her name holds power and influence, but not enough that it’s threatening. For instance, Anya was mated with Roan Azgeda. He has too much power for their liking. If he really wanted, he could try and make a coup against the Woods. The Griffins are well loved. The media will eat up a pairing between the Griffins and the Woods. That alone would be reason enough to pick Clarke.

Also, Clarke is a pure omega. She’s never been touched by another alpha. This is hard to find with omega’s heats usually clouding their judgement. Most omegas lose their purity by the time they have their first heat around 15. Since Clarke is of ‘high society’ though. Her parents have given her medicine not available to lower and middle class. She has never had to withstand a heat. Her virginity is another reason she is so prized.

Politically, Clarke is a goldmine for the Woods.

<<<>>>

“Why are they mating Lexa so soon?” Abby wonders out loud as they pack Clarke’s belongings the next morning.

“I’ve heard rumours that Gustus is sick. If he dies, then they need Lexa to be ready for the throne. No matter what they say, they aren’t going to let that beta son of theirs on the throne. It just won’t happen. Our society is unfortunately dominated by alphas. Nobody will listen to a beta ruler. If Lexa is to be Queen, she will need a mate. It’s just how our world works.” Jake huffs out.

Jake is livid. He doesn’t want his little girl to be sent off so soon before her life has even really begun. Clarke just graduated high school a few weeks ago. She was suppose to start art school in the fall. Now, the Woods won’t let her be an artist. They will want her on charity boards and spend her time tending to Lexa’s every whim. 

Clarke can only hope Lexa is not one of the horrible alphas other omegas find themselves stuck with. Maybe Lexa is sweet. Maybe Lexa is pure too. Maybe they will fall in love. Clarke’s thoughts are cut off when she hears a honk outside. Her face pales. This is it. 

Her parents hug her goodbye and she leaves in the car, waiting for her new future with her new mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be elements where is seems like there is dubious consent in chapters to come. So forewarning. It's in the tags too.
> 
> i realize their society is messed up btw.
> 
> comment, kudo, and all that good stuff. grazie!


	2. The Mating Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet. The mating ceremony occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

The car arrives to the massive castle of the Woods and Clarke audibly gulps.

_So this is where I’ll live.”_

The car door opens and she is greeted by a bald man, a beta. 

“Hello Ms. Griffin. My name is Titus and I am the assistant to Ms. Woods. Come with me please.” Titus said monotonously.

Clarke nods and hurries to follow the man. 

“Here are your chambers. The mating ceremony will begin in 6 hours. Our handmaidens will come to help you prepare in 5 hours. You a requested in the throne room to meet the Woods right now.” Titus seems like a man of the law. He abides by the law. He lives for the law. He knows nothing but the law. Clarke doesn’t like him already.

Clarke follows the rude beta through the halls and upstairs, trying to remember each turn and corridor so she doesn’t get lost on her way back. Soon enough, Titus stops abruptly.  
“Here you are.” Titus opens two large doors to the throne room and Clarke barely stops herself from having a panic attack.

“King and Queen, I present you with Ms. Clarke Griffin. The omega daughter of Jake and Abigail Griffin.” Titus’ voice is loud and booming.

Clarke cautiously walks into the luxurious room littered with jewels and lavish furniture. In the two thrones sit Gustus and Indra Woods, the heads of the Woods family and leaders of our world. Standing off the side is Lincoln and Octavia as well as Roan and a very pregnant Anya. Anya came back for her sister’s mating ceremony. But there’s no Lexa.

“Clarke. It’s a pleasure to meet the newest addition to our family.” Gustus calls out, motioning for the omega to come forward. 

“Ah you’re a very pleasant smelling omega. Lexa will love you.” Indra says and Anya rolls her eyes. Their parents are obsessed with their hierarchy and the alpha dominated world the generations before them created. No matter who was to come into power next, one of the Woods children planned to abolish the class systems between alphas and omegas. Their parents just didn’t know it yet.

“Thank you both very much, your majesties.” Clarke nervously responds, insecurely tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Lexa is not here yet. She was out practicing hunting with her Uncle Quint. She should be back soon.” 

Just as Indra speaks, the two large doors open again and Lexa comes walking in. The alpha is sweaty from her hunt but she’s still gorgeous. Clarke’s knees almost buckle over when she sees how beautiful the alpha is. Her eyes are like emeralds and her nervousness obvious on her face is adorable and comforting.

“Ah Lexa! There you are my darling.” Indra calls out. “This is your mate, Clarke Griffin.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Clarke.” Lexa’s smile is small and polite. Lexa doesn’t want to objectify the beautiful omega in front of her. She didn’t plan on liking the omega her parents chose. She didn’t want to give her parents the satisfaction. But Clarke is gorgeous and her smell is tantalizing. She wants...no _needs_ to know this omega.

“Go get to know each other a bit before your mating! You are both dismissed.”

<<<>>>

Lexa gently smiles at the omega in front of her who is clearly nervous. Lexa silently curses her parent’s ways. This poor girl is forced to mate with her. Yes, she also has no say in this arrangement but most alphas do. Alphas usually can pick every little characteristic they want their omega to have. What color eyes, what their parents are like, their careers. It’s not right. Lexa was planning on refusing her mate to spite her parents but Clarke’s features are soft yet her eyes are strong. Her voice is raspy and perhaps a little harsh but her words are sincere and threaded with compassion. Clarke Griffin seems to be a ravishing enigma, a lovely contradiction. She hasn’t even spoken to the girl directly and yet she already finds her palms sweaty and heartbeat faster.

“The weather is lovely today. Would you like to take a walk with me around the castle?” Lexa shyly asks the omega in front of her. Clarke’s nervous features transform to a timid smile with a slight blush painted on her cheeks. 

“Yes. I would love you.” Clarke responds quietly and the pair walks in silent out of the castle. They make their way onto a trail towards the rose garden and Clarke revels in the beauty. Her eyes grow alight with artistic inspiration. 

“This land is gorgeous. I would love to paint it.” Clarke passionately declares. Her cheeks turn red with embarrassment after realizing she so boldly stated her love for art. Her father warned her that her alpha will probably see her dreams to be an artist as a ‘silly hobby.’

Lexa is just smiling though. Clarke wears her passion beautifully and Lexa’s skin is set ablaze with pride. Clarke, however, looks smaller than she did a few moments ago. She seems to have lost her confidence and mumbles out a submissive, “I mean that is if you would let me, of course.”

Lexa frowns.

_Clarke probably thinks I’m one of those alphas who don’t allow their mates to have a life of their own. She probably thinks I don’t believe being an artist is a suitable career for the mate of the potential future Queen. God, she’s wrong._

“Clarke, stop.” Lexa softly says and the blonde looks over in confusion. “You don’t need my permission to paint. If I am to be your mate, that doesn’t mean I have a say in your passions. You may still go to art school. Your free will won’t be taken away. And while we are on the subject, I’m sorry about my mother and father. I’m sorry about all of this actually. You deserve to pick your partner.” Lexa says sadly, looking into Clarke's eyes trying to gauge her reaction. 

Clarke’s heart is beating so fast. Is it possible to fall for someone at first sight? She’s heard rumours of such pairings but she never believed she would be so lucky.”Clarke feels the tears well up in her eyes. She was so nervous that her life would be just trying to please her alpha. But now, now Lexa has told her that she doesn’t have to. Lexa is just like her, it seems. She doesn’t like the system. And Lexa might actually have the power to do something about it.

“That’s an odd thing for an alpha to say.” Clarke quips back, trying to wipe away the few tears that broke her.

Lexa takes a risk and pulls out a handkerchief embroidered with the royal crest. “May I?” The alpha asks, motioning towards the blonde’s tears. Clarke nods almost immediately and Lexa gently wipes away the blonde’s tears.

“I’m not like most alphas. I don’t believe that I should be treated any better than you just because I’m an alpha. If we are to mate Clarke, I need you to know that I will always treat you as my equal.” The alpha has a sincere look on her face that shocks Clarke. Alphas never are like this.

“I don’t know what to say.” Clarke blushes.

“I’d like to get to know you Clarke. I’m not usually very forward but something about you makes me willing to take a risk, to be bold. I like you. I barely know you and I already care about you. Matings are always rushed. Sometimes they work, but mostly they don’t. I want ours to work. But if you feel strongly against our mating, I will do everything in my power to stop it. I will not force you to mate with me. Say the word and you may go back to live with your parents with no consequences.” Lexa’s are quiet and impactful. Alphas just aren’t like this. Ever. Clarke can tell Lexa is different. She decides that she wants to be Lexa’s and she wants Lexa to be hers. 

“I want to get to know you too Lexa.” Clarke takes the initiative this time and holds out her hand for Lexa to take. Lexa’s childlike smile at the gesture is beautiful. Clarke knows she could have rejected all of this. She could be on her way home right now if she so pleased. That never happens. Alphas never give the omega a choice. But Lexa did. Lexa gave Clarke as much power as she has. They’re to be equals. “I want our mating to work. There is something about you that I find very attractive. I can tell you’re a kind compassionate woman and that’s all I could ever ask for. I can’t believe I’m saying this after only a brief five minute conversation but I would love to be your mate.”

The rest of the next few hours are spent getting to know eachother better. Clarke learns that Lexa is an excellent archer and enjoys playing chess. Clarke all but squeals when she hears that Lexa loves chess and Lexa chuckles at Clarke’s excitement. The alpha promises they will carve out time every week in their schedules to play one another. 

Lexa learns that Clarke has always loved art, even as a baby. The blonde’s parents were always very supportive of her and her dreams, although unconventional for someone of her station. Clarke was careful not to insult the hierarchy but Lexa could tell that the blonde hates the system just as much as she does. Maybe one day they can take it down together.  
The pair spends the next few hours laughing and learning more about one another. It doesn’t feel as rushed or forced as they thought it would. They just click. Lexa finds herself caring about Clarke’s well being. She doesn’t want to see the blonde in pain...ever. Her protective alpha instincts are kicking in. She’s becoming loyal to this omega, _her_ omega.

Clarke feels the same way. Her inner omega already recognizes Lexa as her alpha. It’s insane how fast this is moving, but that’s how their society works. Still though, she doesn’t feel as if this is going too fast. Lexa is the one for her, something deep inside her knows this even if they still don’t really know each other. 

The topic of their impending mating was looming over their heads with each hour that passed. With less than an hour left before they must part and prepare for the mating, Lexa decides to try and delicately broach the topic.

“I have to admit this to you, Clarke..I did not look at your selection file.” Lexa states honestly. Every omega comes with a file. The file has pictures, her likes and dislikes, career choices, past romances, everything. Usually the alpha has read the file through and through, but seeing as Lexa did not pick the blonde, she did not read it when Clarke was chosen. Her parents supplied her with the file shortly after they arrived home with the news, but she refused to read it. It felt like a grave invasion of privacy.

Clarke looks genuinely shocked. In fact, Clarke has looked pleasantly surprised by a lot of things the brunette has said today.

“You didn’t?” Clarke whispers.

“No. I felt it to be an invasion of privacy. If you want me to know something, you can tell me yourself. I don’t need a cheat sheet. But I do wish to discuss something.” Lexa says the last part sheepishly.

“Of course, what is it?” Clarke asks curiously.

“Our mating is to happen quite soon.” Lexa looks at her watch to see the time. “I don’t want to assume anything, but from what I am told, it is understandable for an omega to not be pure. I don’t care about your past Clarke, all I care about is your present and future. But...I uh.. I just have to warn you that I’ve never been with anyone. I’m still a virgin.” Lexa rambles a little towards the end, her refined composure faltering slightly.

Clarke’s eyes widen. It may be rare for a omega to be pure, but it’s even rarer for an alpha to be pure...especially those of higher classes. Rich alphas usually had their pick of omegas during their ruts or at any other time they please. And Lexa is gorgeous. Hell, she might be Queen! Clarke is sure that every omega that has come into contact has thrown themselves at her feet. So the fact that she’s a virgin too baffles Clarke. But it’s not an unwelcomed surprise. Clarke finds comfort that she won’t be alone on this being her first time. They can figure it out together. And they will be each other's firsts and hopefully lasts. Clarke’s heart flutters at the thought.

“Lexa, I’m a virgin too. I’ve actually never even had my first kiss.” Clarke chuckles a little and bites her lip. Lexa watches the movement and swears it’s the sexiest thing she’s ever bared witness to. Lexa knows it’s a such an alpha thought, but she loves that she will be Clarke’s one and only. No other alpha has touched her perfect omega. They can be each other's firsts and learn from one another.

“We can figure it out together.” Lexa says sweetly, reaching out to hold Clarke’s hand. The blonde blushes slightly and accepts.

“I do have one request actually.” Clarke says quietly and Lexa smiles. Clarke is starting to trust her. She feels comfortable around her.

“Anything ai niron.” The term of endearment slips from Lexa’s lips before she can stop it. Clarke looks at her curiously but when she sees the embarrassment obvious in Lexa’s eyes, she chooses to drop it..for now.

“Can we kiss once before our mating? I want my first kiss to be sweet and with no pressure. Is that okay?” Clarke says insecurely and Lexa nods.

“Of course. It’ll be my first kiss too Clarke. I’ve only ever known duty before. I’ve never had the time for romance or..for love. I’d like to try for you though, if you’ll let me.” Lexa rambles adorkably and Clarke’s smile shines so bright.

Lexa inches closer to Clarke on the bench surrounding by the colorful vibrant roses. They are hidden from the prying eyes of the maids and other royals and nobles housed within the castle. This is just Lexa and Clarke. As Lexa moves closer, she sees how blue Clarke’s eyes are just as Clarke sees how green hers are. The alpha cups her cheeks delicately and whispers “May I?” as she leans in, her lips ghosting over the blonde’s. Clarke sucks in a shaky breath and gulps before answering with a quiet but excited ‘yes.’ 

Lexa presses her lips to Clarke’s softly and with great tenderness. Clarke’s lips are soft and wet and it’s an amazing feeling. Clarke starts to experimentally move her lips against the alpha’s. Clarke parts her lips slightly and Lexa softly pushes her tongue in the blonde’s mouth, exploring and massaging against her omega’s tongue. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck and they kiss like this for a few more minutes. Lexa pulls away when she begins to feel the tell tale signs of arousal. Clarke’s pupils are dilated just as Lexa’s are blown. Their legs are shaky. The kiss was explosive.

“That was..” Lexa states breathlessly before trailing off.

“Amazing.” Clarke finishes the sentence and smiles. Lexa smiles so bright and wide at her and Clarke stops to think about all the gossip magazines that described Lexa as ‘icy’ and ‘cold.’ The Lexa she knows may be guarded but she is sweet and considerate. Yes, she’s only known her for a few hours. But Clarke feels like she knows Lexa better than most ever do..even in years of knowing her.

“What are you so deep in thought about?” Lexa asks, still smiling.

“I’m very happy to have met you Lexa Woods.” Clarke says softly, squeezing Lexa’s hand.

Lexa laughs. “I feel the same way.” 

“Ms. Woods! Ms. Griffin! You are late for your preparations for the mating ceremony.” Titus interjects loudly and quite rudely. Lexa rolls her eyes slightly and Clarke snorts quietly at Lexa’s annoyance. 

_At least I’m not the only one who finds this bald man unbearable._ Clarke thinks.

<<<>>>

“Lexa?” Anya knocks lightly on the door to her sister’s bed chambers and walks in. She sits down as soon as she makes way to the bed as her ankles are swollen from the pregnancy.

“Anya, how are you?” Lexa asks, rushing to her sister to give her a hug. Lexa hasn’t seen much of Anya since she was sent of to be the wife and mate of Roan. Roan seemed nice enough, an opportunist, but not a bad man. Lexa hasn’t seen her sister since before she was pregnant. “You didn’t have to come all this way just for..”

“Just for your mating? Little sister, this is a big deal. I wouldn’t miss this.” Anya responds firmly. “Besides, I have wisdom to share with you before my little sister becomes a woman.” Anya teases and Lexa huffs and puffs. The young alpha really doesn’t wish to discuss sex with her older sister.

“Oh don’t give me that. You need to know certain things about this mating ceremony.” Anya states in her motherly voice.

“Fineeee.” Lexa says with her arms still crossed. Truthfully, Lexa was very nervous. Yes, it helps _a lot_ that Clarke is a virgin too. But she’s still worried she’s going to make a fool of herself. 

“Okay so the mating ceremony for Royals is quite different than normal ceremonies.” Anya starts off and Lexa is already confused.

“How?”

“Well, mother and father like to inject the omegas with something that starts their heats early. For your omega, I read her file. She has never had a heat before. Her mother is a top doctor with access to drugs that have made her heat symptoms almost non existent.” 

Lexa processes the information. Clarke has never had a heat. That is unheard of. Her first heat is going to be ten times stronger.

“And your rut is nearby. I hope your omega doesn’t unintentionally start your rut early. It’s going to be hard to control yourself _without_ being in rut, Lexa. If you _were_ to be in rut, both of you would have no control. Your inner wolves _will_ take over. And a baby will be almost unavoidable. Both of you are so young and so pure. I know you Lexa. You’re one of the most respectable and kind people, let alone alphas, that I know. You don’t want to hurt Clarke right?” Anya asks the rhetorical question.

“Of course I don’t want to hurt her!” Lexa growls out, already overprotective of her omega.

“Okay. Then just remember to control yourself as best you can. Clarke is going to feel irresistible. Your wolf is going to want to rip off all her clothes and have your way with her.” Anya says, her tone even and serious.

“I won’t do that to her, Anya.” Lexa grits out, her jaw clenched.

“Lexa, I know. I‘m just saying warning you that this isn’t a typical heat. She’s going to have a much stronger effect on you and herself. Just try to be gentle and take things slowly. Okay?” Anya says calmly, pumping out calming pheromones to relax her sister.

“I care about her, Anya. I might even be... falling for her.” Lexa mumbles into Anya’s shoulder as her omega sister hugs her tightly.

“Shh I know. I know.”

<<<>>>

“Ms Griffin. This is Ms. Reyes. She will be your handmaiden from now on. She will help you prepare for the mating ceremony.” Titus blankly says before walking out of the room and closing the door.

“Jeez that guy gives me the creeps.” Raven says with a smile on her face. “Hi, you can call me Raven or Rae or Reyes. Whatever works.” 

Raven is so casual with her words that Clarke feels more at ease. This whole time, everyone has been so proper and formal. But Raven isn’t like that. Clarke releases a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. She can tell her and Raven are going to be close friends.

“Hi Raven. You can call me Clarke.”

“Alrighty hey Clarke. So what do you know about the mating ceremony?” Raven says nonchalantly.

“Not much. I know that me and Lexa will um.. mate.” Clarke is a little flustered, not wanting to say the words.

“Yep.” Raven says, popping the ‘p’ sound. “You two will be dressed in traditional white gowns. The Royal family will be in the room.”

Clarke’s face is mortified. “What?” Clarke all but yells. Raven laughs.

“Don’t worry kid. They won’t be in the room when you two do the do. They will only be there in the beginning to give some speech to you two. You two will be wed by the King himself and then the castle’s doctor will give you your heat shot. Then they leave and you and Lexa are left to do the rest. They expect to Lexa to knot you and they want to see bite marks after.”

Clarke’s face pales considerably. Raven’s face softens in understanding.

“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” Raven says gently, her typical sass dissolving away.

Clarke just nods slowly. “I’ve never even had a heat before. My mother is a surgeon and she would give me medicine to keep the symptoms away.”

Raven’s eyes widen. “Well then..this will be an interesting night for you. Don’t worry Clarke, Lexa is the best alpha I know. She won’t force you to do anything you don’t want.” Raven pats her on the back reassuringly.

“I know. Lexa offered me the chance to leave, but I don’t want to. I want to mate with her..I’m just...well I guess I’m nervous.” Clarke smiles hesitantly.

“Lexa isn’t going to push you. You two can go at whatever pace you like.” Raven advises.

“What if I’m bad?” Clarke whispers, her voice barely heard.

“You won’t be. Trust me. Trust your instincts.” Raven says with a smile. She can tell this girl is already falling for Lexa. She smiles to herself. Lexa deserves happiness and from what she can tell, so does Clarke. 

<<<>>>

Clarke is dressed in a loose, almost see through nightgown. Her face is bare from makeup and her hair is in soft curls. She walks down the hall barefoot and into Lexa’s bed chambers with Raven by her side. She is consumed by nerves but she’s excited to see Lexa.

Once the large doors creak open, she sees a similarly dressed Lexa. Lexa is in a white gown as well with her hair down from its typical braids. Lexa has a soft smile on her face when she sees Clarke walk into the room. 

Clarke looks nervous when she sees all the people but once she sees her alpha, all her fears melt away. She knows she’s meant to be here. She’s meant to be with Lexa.

“Ms. Griffin, may I call you Clarke?” Gustus’ voice booms out, breaking the trance between Clarke and Lexa. Clarke nods politely.

“Of course, your majesty.”

“Please call me Gustus. We are family now!” The bearded king smiles. “Come here my child.” He motions for Clarke to come towards him, to which Clarke obliges.

“Lexa.” Indra calls out for her youngest daughter to come towards them as well. Standing in front of the two girls are the King and Queen, Princess Anya and Prince Roan of Azgeda, Princess Octavia and Prince Lincoln of the Woods, Titus, and a few other nobles. 

When the two girls are in position, Gustus begins. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the union and mating of my daughter Alexandria Woods and Clarke Griffin. Their mating will mark the start of their futures together. I wish you two well and good health. Alexandria, do you accept Clarke as your mate for this life and the lives following? Do you promise to protect her and love her as her alpha?”

Lexa looks over to Clarke and smiles softly. She stares into Clarke’s eyes, making sure she doesn’t hasn’t changed her mind.

“I do.”

Gustus and Indra smile widely. “And do you, Clarke, take Alexandria to be your mate for this life and the lives following? Do you promise to care for her and love her as her omega?”

Clarke looks over at Lexa and blushes. This union may have not been either of the girls’ choices, but Clarke wants this. She wants Lexa.

“I do.”

“Then I now pronounce you eternal mates. You may seal this mating with bite marks once we leave. Congratulations my children.” Gustus says before shaking both their hands and leaving. All the alphas leave the room, leaving only the betas and omegas left. 

“My child, this is our doctor. His name is Nyko and he is a beta.” Indra says formally. Lexa’s grip on Clarke’s hand tightens protectively.

“Mother, she does not need a shot.” Lexa growls out, pumping out challenging pheromones. The omegas in the room cower slightly and tilt their heads in submission.

“Lexa, she does actually. In order for her to take your knot and seal this mating, she needs to be in heat. It is the way of our people, _sweetheart_.” Indra says the term of endearment as a insult, a challenge.

Lexa growls out in retaliation, prepared to fight for her omega. But Clarke stops her. The blonde puts her hand softly on Lexa’s shoulder and pumps out soothing pheromones.

“Lexa, it’s okay. I know about the shot. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Clarke soothes her alpha until Lexa’s shoulder slump and she relaxes. Indra nods at Clarke as if they’re on the same page, and Clarke politely smiles back holding back the bitterness on her tongue. 

Nyko takes out the syringe, dripping with a golden liquid to start Clarke’s first heat ever. The blonde holds out her arm and Lexa watches the Nyko empty the liquid into her mate’s arm. Lexa snarls slightly, holding Clarke’s other hand the whole time.

“There all done.” Nyko says confidently. Indra motions for everyone to wish their goodluck and then leave the room. Anya is last and hugs her sister tightly, wishing her well and assuring her that she will do fine. Anya even hugs Clarke and welcomes her as her sister. Clarke smiles, deciding that not all of Lexa’s family is bad.

<<<>>>

The mates are left alone. They said the effects of the heat shot should be almost immediate so she’s just waiting for them to kick in. Lexa looks her over with affection and a little worry.

“Clarke, are you feeling okay? We don’t have to do anything. I don’t give a damn what my parents say.” Lexa responds confidently.

“No Lexa. I want to. Do you?” Clarke says, her body temperature slowly on the rise.

Lexa looks at her with deep affection obvious in her emerald eyes. “Yes I want to be with you so much, but only if you’re comfortable.”

“I am.” Clarke takes her hands and gently leads Lexa to the bed.

‘Fuck’ Clarke mumbles. Her body finally reacting to the shot. 

_So this is what a heat feels like._ Clarke inwardly wonders.

Clarke kisses Lexa once they reach the edge of the bed. Lexa slowly backs Clarke onto the bed and climbs on top of her. Clarke feels like she’s on fire. Her heat hitting her at full force. Her core is aching and pulsing, desperate to be filled.

Lexa can smell Clarke’s arousal and her alpha responds eagerly. Lexa can now understand what Anya was saying about fighting her alpha because right now all Lexa wants to do is rut into her beautiful squirming omega and make her take her knot. But no. Lexa will take this slow. This is both of their first times and it _will_ be meaningful.

Clarke can feel the wetness between her thighs. She rubs her thighs together in hopes of finding some friction to no avail. Lexa is sweetly kissing her lips with all the care and affection in the world and Clarke melts at the sensation. Lexa starts a slow grind against of her legs. Clarke revels in the feeling. She can feel Lexa’s hard member rubbing against her and Clarke whimpers out in pleasure. 

Clarke’s breathing is heavy. She can’t control heartbeat and as scary as it sounds, Clarke has never felt so good. Lexa experimentally kisses the blonde’s jaw and Clarke tilts her head to give her better access. Clarke sighs out in arousal as Lexa sucks on her neck, licking and nipping at her skin.

“Yes more.” Clarke sobs out, her back arching. The blonde is pumping out so many phermones of arousal that the guards outside the door are having trouble keeping all the unmated and even mated alphas away. The King and Queen have to double the security outside Lexa’s bed chambers as a result.

Lexa’s body is acting on it’s own accord by this point. She’s still conscious not hurting her beautiful omega but she’s also desperate for both of their reliefs. Her body wants her knot sunk deep in Clarke, filling her to the brim with her seed.

Lexa quickly unbuttons the white cotton gown and moans out in pleasant surprise when she sees that Clarke is naked underneath and ready for her. Her breasts are large and her nipple are hard. Lexa licks her lips before sucks and swirling her tongue around one. One of Clarke’s hands fly to Lexa’s hand encouraging the movement as her other hand squeezes Lexa’s ass, encouraging the grinding which has increased in speed.

Lexa eagerly removes the nightgown completely, leaving the omega under her completely naked. She lifts her own body and takes off her boxers before ripping off her own gown. Clarke’s jaw goes slack once she sees the toned muscles rippling and the modest breasts with nipples pinker than her own. Lexa’s member is proud and tall and gulps at it’s sheer size. Lexa dives back in and kisses Clarke tenderly, remembering to keep this sweet.

Lexa experimentally explores Clarke’s folds with her two fingers, rubbing Clarke’s enlarged clit. Clarke screams out with her raspy vocal chords. The blonde’s hips buck, desperate for more. At this point, Clarke is in pain. Her stomach is in knots and her core is pulsing so much she feels it throughout her whole body.

“Lexa I need you now. Please it hurts.” Clarke whimpers out, scratching her nails down her alpha’s back. Lexa whines at Clarke’s voice and grabs her member, aligning her pulsing erection with Clarke’s entrance.

“You’re sure? Clarke, I won’t be able to stop.” Lexa pants out, her neck muscles straining as she forces her body to still and not push her entire length in her omega.

“I know. Please, fill me with your seed! God, give me your knot.” Clarke moans out, wrapping her legs around Lexa’s ass.

Lexa shakily sucks in a breath and slowly pushes in. Clarke throws her head back at the sensation and moans so loud that Lexa is sure the whole castle can hear them. Clarke is tight but so so wet. Her heat makes her very wet and thus why it’s the prime time to take an alpha’s not. A mating is not complete until bite marks and an omega or beta accepting an alpha’s knot. 

Once Lexa is fully sheathed inside the blonde, she shakily croaks out a “Can I move?” to Clarke. Clarke moans and furiously nods her head. Lexa starts at a punishingly slow pace, trying not to pound into to blonde. When Clarke encourages her to go faster, Lexa picks up her pace. The sensation of being inside Clarke is unlike anything she’s ever experienced. She feels fucking amazing. She continues at the fast pace that Clarke is clearly enjoying. Clarke has already orgasmed three times. That tends to happen in heats. The omegas will come many _many_ times. The same thing happens in ruts. So when a omega is in heat and a alpha is in rut at the same time, they will be in bed for days. They will also conceive at least one child every time. That’s why it is so rare for mates’ ruts and heats to line up. Lexa and Clarke are lucky that Clarke’s heat didn’t trigger Lexa’s rut.

The bed is moving with them with the bedpost smashing again and again against the wall. Lexa’s breathing is intense and heavy. Clarke’s moans fill the air as well as Lexa’s grunts of pleasure. Both girl’s forehead are sweaty and they are hot. Their bodies are on fire.

Lexa’s knot forms and is ready to slip inside Clarke. “I’m going to push my knot in Clarke. Is that okay?” Lexa moans out the question, eager yet waiting for the response. Clarke’s eyes are tightly shut. “Please Lexa. Do it.” Clarke whines out, wrapping her legs tighter around Lexa. 

Lexa slowly pushes her knot in, reveling in the feeling. Clarke is tight so it takes a little more of a push. The omega isn’t just wet, she’s drenched. Lexa slips into the blonde. Her movements are now limited. Lexa can feel her balls grow tight and her body tense. She can tell she’s about to come. Lexa pants out Clarke’s name like a prayer and she moves her hips in a delicious way that makes Clarke come again. As soon as Clarke’s walls start pulsing against her knot, Lexa is done for. The alpha’s entire body tenses and she growls out louder than ever. Pleasure besieges her body for a few moments and she bites into Clarke’s shoulder. The omega screams out in pleasure from the feeling of Lexa’s coming inside her and her lover’s teeth breaking the skin on her shoulder. Clarke orgasms again, prolonging Lexa’s orgasm and bite. The omega bites into Lexa and seals their bond. The two girls slowly remove their fangs once they finish riding out their orgasms. Lexa collapses breathless on her omega. Clarke’s heat seems to be sated for the moment now that she has taken Lexa’s knot. The two mates catch their breath, laying sweaty against one another. Lexa can feel Clarke’s heartbeat as she lies on her omega’s chest. She swears it’s the most beautiful of sounds she has ever head. 

“I’m falling in love with you, Clarke.” Lexa sleepily mumbles before falling into a deep slumber. Clarke never hears her words, however, as she is already fast asleep. Lexa’s words may have fallen on deaf ears but that doesn’t make them any less true. Because if Clarke heard her, she would have said that she was falling in love with her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more about the politics of the land. The castle is filled with very dangerous people and dangerous secrets. Will the two mates be able to survive ?


	3. Clarke's Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa think about everything that has happened so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes!

Lexa slowly wakes up to the delicious smell of her omega blanketing her nose. The brunette smiles happily and pulls the blonde’s naked form closer against her. Clarke is snoring lightly and the alpha can feel the hot puffs of breath from her lover hitting her neck. Lexa finally opens her eyes and her eyes linger on Clarke’s pale flesh. She’s beautiful, Lexa thinks. How did she get so lucky?

Lexa feels herself get more and more aroused at the sight of her mate. Her mate. Lexa likes the sound of that. Clarke’s breathing becomes less even and sweat begins beading down her face. Her heat isn’t over, that much is obvious. The sheets slowly move as her member begins to throb and pulse. 

Clarke’s heat was sated for a few hours after taking Lexa’s knot, but now it’s hitting her at full force again. Lexa groans once she smells the arousal pheromones that Clarke is pumping out. 

Slowly Clarke’s eyebrows scrunch up and the blonde lets out a desperate whimper. She wakes up to an assault of arousal that she can’t turn off. Heats usually last a few days so she knows this isn’t over.

“Klark.” Lexa’s voice is like her salvation. Clarke hears the softness when her alpha says her name and she melts.

“Lexa..it hurts.” Clarke croaks out, beginning to rub her thighs together.

“Shh let me help you.” Lexa’s voice is sweet like honey and Clarke knows she wants to hear the sound everyday for the rest of her life.

Clarke finally opens her eyes and sees her new favorite color for the first time this morning. Lexa kisses down her body, sucking and nipping on every ounce of flesh she can get her mouth on. Clarke and Lexa’s moans and pheromones of passion can be permeate through the halls for another three days. The girls have no time to talk, instead just having deep intimate sex and the occasional quick meal before going at it again.

<<<>>>

Clarke wakes up before Lexa and her heat seems to finally have dissipated. Clarke sighs out in relief that she finally feels like herself again with no aches or desperate desire. Lexa is sleeping peacefully and Clarke smiles at the serenity painted on her lover’s face. Clarke moves a little and kisses the tip of Lexa’s nose before forcing herself out of the bed. 

A very naked Clarke wanders into the bathroom attached to her mate’s chambers and jumps into the shower. The second the hot water hits her skin she lets out a small moan at how good it feels. Her whole body is sore and the water is doing wonders for all her aches and pains.

Clarke finally has a spare moment to think about all that has happened. She doesn't regret one moment she has spent with her alpha. Lexa is kind and loving to her. She made sure Clarke was comfortable throughout her entire heat. Lexa didn't let her alpha out during Clarke's heat. She was patient and slow in her love making. _Love making_. Clarke blushes at the word but it's the best way to describe their time together. Sure, the sex was hot. Really _really_ hot. But it went so much more beyond that. It meant something to Clarke..and when she looked into Lexa's eyes, she knew it meant something to Lexa too.

Clarke briefly thinks of her parents. They must be worried sick. It's tradition that the parents of the omega do not see her for a month after she's been chosen. This gives the alpha time to get to know the omega and the omega time to get to know the alpha without any influence. Is it right? Of course not, but it's rare that anything in this society ever is. Clarke hopes her Dad's keeping his anger under check. She doesn't want to see a fuming Jake Griffin barged through the castle doors demanding for her daughter back. Clarke shakes her head and smiles. Her Dad is a peaceful man, but he is still an alpha nonetheless. And alphas are _very_ protective of their own, specifically of their mate and pups.

Clarke stretches out her limbs and yawns. She's awfully tired. Her body needs time to refuel from all this exercise. She hopes her and Lexa can take a nap together before reality come crashing down on them. She just wants to stay in a Lexa bubble forever. 

Lexa wakes up to an empty bed, absent of her mate. Her inner alpha whimpers at the loss of warmth her omega provides her. Lexa’s protective instincts kick in. Where is Clarke? She wouldn’t just leave, would she? Lexa gulps at the thought. Then she hears the light pitter patter of the shower and her heart rate relaxes. 

Lexa lays back on the pillows and takes a few deep breaths. She takes a moment to process all that has happened in the past week. Lexa thought she had time before she mated. She thought she had years. But then 6 days ago, her parents informed her that they picked a lovely curvy omega girl for her to wed the following day. Lexa was shocked and outraged. She didn’t want to be wed to someone she did not know. She wanted love. She wanted happiness. And more importantly, she wanted the freedom to choose...and the same _basic right_ to choose for her lover as well.

But then she laid eyes on Clarke and she realized that she might still find that love and happiness. Everyone with eyes can tell that Clarke is attractive, but it’s more than that. Her eyes seep into Lexa’s very being. Her cute little smile when she blushes makes Lexa swoon. And her voice. Well her voice does things to Lexa that she never experienced before. Speaking of things she’s never experienced before, sex did not disappoint. Lexa never had any interest in sex. Omegas and betas and even some alphas would throw themselves at her on a daily basis. Visiting nobles would come to court with their gorgeous omega daughters in their best attempts to tempt Lexa into mating with their kin. Everyone wanted to be her mate and if they couldn’t be her mate, they would settle for her bed warmer. Lexa shivers at the thought. She hates how omegas are used as bargaining chips in this society. Lexa has always known that omegas are more than their bodies..she just wishes society could see that too. If she is to be crowned queen, her first rule of business would be to abolish the laws against omega equality. She will make sure that all people have equal rights and the right to choose their partner, the right to love who they want, not who they’re told to.

But back to sex, yeah Lexa definitely loves having sex with Clarke. Her favorite part was when Clarke rode her. It was so hot watching the blonde’s little cute mouth form in an ‘o’ shape when she climaxed. Lexa has only ever touched herself during her ruts. And then, it’s desperate and fast. She much preferred taking out her excess energy by working out. Her ruts were significantly longer because of this but she didn’t care. Touching herself never felt as good as the past few days. Lexa enjoyed the intimacy of sex too. Looking into Clarke’s eyes, she felt her heart do flips. Lexa wanted, _no needed_ , more Clarke. Needed to be closer to her. Feel her. Touch her. Make love to her. It was by far the most erotic and loving moments of her entire life.

Lexa can feel herself falling in love with the blonde. She knows it’s fast. She realizes that and she doesn’t care. The alpha always lived life by her own terms. To Lexa, there’s no timeline on when someone should fall in love. Besides, everything in this world is accelerated. A mate is chosen and the next day, the couple is wed and mated in bed together. It’s a messed up system. But it was impossible for Lexa to not fall for the blonde. Clarke is everything Lexa could ever want. She’s sweet and compassionate. Lexa admires Clarke’s passion for what she loves. And the blonde makes her laugh. Like full out goofy snort kind of laugh and it’s the dorkiest thing Lexa has ever heard come out of her mouth..and that’s saying something. Not many are graced with the chance to see Lexa even chuckle, so the fact that Clarke can make her full out cackle in tears is a feat unseen by anyone before. Is it too soon to say they complete eachother? Lexa doesn’t think so. Her alpha recognizes that Clarke is her soulmate. It’s that simple. Clarke is her soulmate and she knows love will only come from their union.

Clarke peeks her head out of the bathroom shyly. Lexa's facial features light up with joy when she spots her omega hiding behind the door.

"Clarke?.." Lexa smiles, not trying to hiding to cute confusion and happiness she's feeling right now at the sight of Clarke.

"Hi Lexa..I was um...wondering if I could borrow some pajamas." Clarke's face is beet red. Her body is dripping beads of water from the shower and she is as naked as the day she was born. Clarke knows Lexa has just became very _very_ acquainted with her body the past few days, but she still can't help but feel insecure with her naked body. Lexa smiles and respectfully avoids Clarke's form. A very flustered Lexa refuses to stare at Clarke as she hurries to grab Clarke pajamas from her top drawer. 

Clarke mumbles out a thank you and asks if they can sleep a little longer. Lexa smiles and tells her that they can do whatever Clarke wants. The pair fall asleep, listening intently to the other's breathing evening out. The omega's heat may be over but the political heat and intrigue has just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all my chapters can be as long as the last one haha. I hope this short chapter is sufficient. I send love to everyone and hope you have a beautiful day.
> 
> I love all comments so please do so. :)


	4. The First Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has a nightmare. Clarke gets a tad jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are my own

Lexa growls loudly. She can see it happening from a mile away. This unknown man draws his knife and plunges it deep in her omega's stomach. Lexa keels over in pain. Mates can feel the other's pain, especially in dire situations like this one. Lexa screams on the top of her lungs. This can't be happening. Clarke. Her love. Her everything. She can't watch her die. She can't lose her. 

Lexa's legs carry her to the blonde as fast as she can. It feels like hours before she reaches the blonde. The unknown assailant has scurried off, leaving a metallic scent surrounding her lover. Lexa falls to her knees, her eyes wide and desperate.The whole world turns mute. She can feel her vocal chords strained as she scream on the top of her lungs for her guards, for the court's doctor. But she can't hear a sound. She just sees Clarke collapsed in a pool of her own blood in the garden where they shared their first kiss. They were so innocent back then before their duties weighed them down.

Clarke breathes out Lexa's name. Lexa is frantic and she tenderly wipes the blood from Clarke's mouth.

"Klark, you're going to be okay. I need you to stay with me. Don't close your eyes. Don't give up. Ste gonplei nou udon ai niron. Please." Lexa's voice is coated in anguish and desperation. 

She can see the light in the love of her lives' eyes fade out. Clarke smiles sadly and knowingly at her. The blonde's mind is fuzzy and she can feel her body giving up on her. Her sight is starting to fail her. She's too weak to move. All she can do is look up at Lexa, her beautiful alpha.

"I wanted so much with you Lex. Cherish what we had. Keep it close to your heart." Clarke mumbles tenderly, trying to move her hands to caress her lover's soft tear stained cheeks. 

Lexa sees her struggle and clasps her hands desperately with her mate's.

"Don't talk like that Klark. You're alive and that's how you're going to stay. Just wait a little longer for me. Hold on for just a bit more." Lexa chokes back her sobs. "Please Clarke."

"My Lexa." Clarke uses her last bit of strength to lovingly squeeze her alpha's hand, which is clutching to her own like a lifeline."Always so strong. So brave. I'll always love you, my sweet sweet alpha. May we meet again." 

The second Clarke's heart stops, Lexa can feel her own heart being ripped out of her chest. The pain is so bad when you lose your mate.. it's unbearable for most. Lexa screams out in emotional and physical pain. No. This can't be happening. She fought so hard to protect her. No. No. No-

<<<>>

Lexa clutches at her chest as she sits up quickly in bed, gasping for air. The alpha is disoriented and she's drenched.Her first thoughts go out to her omega. Lexa is frantic for a moment until she hears a soft snore coming from her left. 

She looks over to find Clarke soundly sleeping, seemingly enjoying their nap.Lexa's heart blow slow considerably as she manages to get her breathing under control. Lexa lays back down and pushes a few strands of blonde hair out of Clarke's innocent face. The blonde's eyebrows scrunch up at the soft touch and smacks her lips together, a tell tale sign that she is waking up.   
Lexa feels the fear that enveloped her during that realistic dream leave her body as soon as sleepy blue meets loving green."Hey there sleepy." Lexa tenderly says, her voice hushed.Clarke closes her eyes briefly and smiles like she's holding in a laugh. Clarke let's out a content sigh and shakes her head 'no.'Lexa chuckles. "I think it's about time we get some food in us. I'm starving." Lexa tries to coax the girl from the comfy plush bed with the offering of food.

"Turkey bacon?" Clarke mumbles hopefully, her eyes still closed and her mouth in a smile.Lexa smiles down and her omega and quickly pulls her body flush against hers. The omega let's out a squeak.

Lexa presses a kiss to the blonde's temple. "Yes turkey bacon. Anything you want Clarke."

<<<>>>

The pair hold hands as they walk into the grand dining hall, their first taste of a world outside of Lexa's bed chambers since their mating. Clarke is understandably nervous. She's wearing Lexa's clothes since her wardrobe has yet to come in yet. They enter the hall and all eyes are on them. Nobles, politely smiling, are watching their every move, looking for cracks in the seemingly perfect newly mated couple. 

Since Lexa is a mated alpha now, the nobles will be respectful of her union with that Griffin omega.. but if the nobles sense trouble in paradise, they are still more than willing to send their omega daughters in Lexa's direction.Clarke looks around the room. There are a few girls, omegas and betas, with scowls etched on their faces. They scan Clarke up and down and suddenly the blonde feels slightly self conscious. 

Lexa can smell the slight distress signals her omega is giving off and frowns. What is Clarke so upset about? That's when she sees it. Her little 'fan club' as her siblings call it. There are a lot of omegas and betas in court who desperately want to be bedded by her but she never felt any desire to. She only wants Clarke.

"Hey pretty girl." Lexa stops walking and faces Clarke, her voice a whisper so the nosy nobles can't hear her.

Clarke looks up and her and smiles unsurely. Clarke isn't dumb. She knows these girls want Lexa and that's why they are being cold to her. Her mind is overwrought with jealousy and insecurity. What if Lexa gets tired of her? It's a well known fact that a lot of royals usually have at least one mistress. In fact, Gustus is rumored to have 5. Clarke wills the thought of Lexa with others out of her head."What's going on in that mind of yours?" Lexa softly asks, petting her mate's cheek. Clarke involuntarily purrs at the action.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just being silly." Clarke tries to ignore the lump in her throat when she imagines Lexa giving herself over to anyone but herself.

"No, there's something." Lexa frowns slightly, upset that her omega is upset. Lexa follows Clarke's occasional stolen glances at the girls staring at her. Realization dawns on Lexa.

“Clarke..I don’t want them. I only want you.” Lexa softly cups the blonde’s cheeks and stares deep into the blue eyes she has come to love so much.

“And I only want you. I just..I know how some alphas like to take others as their um..well their..” Clarke struggles a little and Lexa helps her out by finishing the words for her.

“Mistresses?” Lexa says and Clarke nods, wincing at her new mate’s words. “I would never do that Clarke. I believe in monogamy. I would be stupid to look elsewhere when I have you...do you trust me?”

“Yes. Of course I do Lex.” Clarke breathes out, relishing the comforting pheromones Lexa is pumping out for her benefit. “I just hate how they look at you like a piece of meat. But you’re right, I shouldn’t have doubted you. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry ai niron. You can talk to me about anything.” Lexa sweetly says before kissing Clarke’s forehead softly. Lexa then holds Clarke’s hand and leads her to the dining table filled to the brim with delectable breakfast dishes and pastries.

Lexa and Clarke smile and laugh together. It’s a lovely breakfast but Lexa is still unsettled. That dream felt so real. It felt like a vision. Lexa’s heart twists at the realization.

 _No. No, it can’t be. This isn’t suppose to happen. I refuse to lose Clarke. Luna will know how to fix this._

The seer will know what is going on. And for the happy new mates, let’s hope Lexa’s dream was just a dream and not something else entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd love to hear any comments on the story so far (:


	5. It Wasn't a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa visits the seer. Her rut comes early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of death

“Alexandria, I’ve been expecting you.” Luna’s voice is calm and collected from her intricately designed chair in the darkly lit room. 

“Luna, a pleasure as always.”

“You don’t mean that my child. You are one of the only royals I know who do not like my services.”

 

Lexa hates visiting the seer. Don’t get her wrong, Luna is a lovely woman. But the seer knows too much for her taste. She’d much rather let life happen naturally. She doesn’t like changing fate, but this time she has to try. If her dream was more than just a lover’s worst nightmare, then she has to do everything in her power to stop it.

“Well I need your help now. My mate -”

“Clarke Griffin. Yes I have seen things about your union with her.” Luna cuts her off and Lexa holds her breath when Luna says her omega’s name.

“So my nightmare..?” Lexa’s words are drawn out and shaky.

“It wasn’t a nightmare. It was a premonition. There is danger lurking in these halls Lexa.”

“What kind of danger? How do I stop it?!” Lexa is getting emotional. She won’t lose Clarke. 

“You know how this works Lexa. I don’t have any names for you. I just have a few visions, flashes of the future.”

“What do they say?” Lexa grits out. She knows she shouldn’t be getting angry at Luna but she can’t help it. The seer is always so vague and this is not something she will risk. This is Clarke. Her sweet beautiful Clarke.

“Clarke will bring you great happiness. She will give you an heir, a strong alpha boy. But there are forces against your union deep in this castle. They will strike against you when you least expect it. And Clarke will be the target. That is all I know. I’m sorry I don’t have more for you my future Queen.”

“You have to know more Luna! Tell me who these forces are so I can rip their throats out one by one!” Lexa growls louder than she ever has, pumping out strong pheromones trying to force the beta seer to submit.

“You know my powers don’t let pheromones affect me Lexa. And I am truly sorry but that is all I know.” Luna is as calm as ever just as she always is. Lexa finds her calm exterior to be smug and annoying.

Lexa closes her eyes and shakes her head. She walks out of the seer’s lair and straight to her bedroom. She knows she has time until this ‘force will strike against them’ as Clarke has yet to give her an heir. But she swears she will find these traitors and root them out.

Her anger is pulsing in her veins. She can feel the sweat pouring out of her. She passes by a few unmated omegas and they tilt their heads in submission from the pheromones she’s pumping out. She’s infuriated and she feels powerless. Her body is on fire. She just wants to be near Clarke. She needs Clarke. 

“Fuck my rut came early.” Lexa mumbles as she loosens her collar and stumbles into her bedchamber. Lexa rips her shirt of herself, unable to deal with how the scratchy fabric feels against her overheated skin. Her rut is worse than it ever has been since her body now knows she has an omega to quell her urges.

“Lexa? Are you oka..Oh.” Clarke stutters mid sentence as she sees her alpha shirtless on the bed. Her scent hits Clarke full force until she’s weak in the knees.

“Your rut.” Clarke whispers out. They just got over her heat. They have barely had anytime to talk in between all the wanton desire. It seems they will have to wait a few more days.

“Klark.” Lexa whines out as she burrows herself deeper in the cool sheets.

Clarke’s mouth is agape. She has never been in the presence of such pheromones in her life. 

“It’s okay baby. I’m gonna make you feel better I promise.” Clarke coos to her struggling alpha as she sits right next to Lexa, softly massaging the brunette’s scalp.

“More please.” Lexa purrs as her voice croaks out two words.

“Of course.” Clarke gets up briefly and Lexa whimpers at the loss of contact. Clarke rids herself of her shirt and pants before gently getting on her knees and undoing Lexa’s belt. Lexa gasps at the brave move and leans up on her elbows to watch Clarke slowly remove her boxers in amazement.

Clarke’s heat was all about pleasing Clarke but now the blonde wants to return the favor for Lexa during her rut.

“B-babe y-you don’t have to.” Lexa stutters out but Clarke just shushes her. Clarke stares in awe at her alpha’s member standing proud. Clarke experimentally kisses the tip and Lexa’s hips buck out. Clarke licks the tip and shaft once more before taking Lexa’s length in her mouth. 

“Oh Clarke!” Lexa moans out. Clarke is encouraged my Lexa’s reaction and continues sucking up and down. She keeps going at that pace until Lexa releases her load in her omega’s mouth. Clarke greedily swallows all she is given trying not to choke. Lexa grips the sheets as she comes, moaning and screaming out expletives. Lexa falls back on the bed, exhausted. 

Clarke climbs over her alpha’s tired body, kissing her way up the alpha’s naked form. She kisses Lexa’s lips and the alpha lazily responds for a few minutes until her erection is back at it’s full throbbing length. Lexa takes charge of the kiss and passionately sucks on the omega’s bottom lip.

“Baby get on your hands and knees.” Lexa gently says and Clarke’s eyes go dark with lust before nodding. The blonde is wet at Lexa’s soft demand. Lexa positions herself at the blonde’s wet entrance and pushes herself her whole length in the omega in one thrust. Clarke moans out in a mix of pain and pleasure. “Keep going Lex.” Clarke murmurs out as her alpha starts a fast pace, pounding into her.

Lexa gently nips at the blonde’s neck and shoulder. Her breasts are pressed onto the pale creamy skin of Clarke’s back. She keeps going until her knot is formed and pushing in.

“I-I have to pull out.” Lexa groans out against the sweaty skin of Clarke’s neck.

“Don’t you dare.” Clarke lightly growls out.

“I could hurt you Klark. You’re not in heat and m-my knot.” Lexa tries really _really_ hard to form coherent sentences right now but lust is clouding her mind.

“I can still take your knot. Do it.” Clarke whimpers out like a plea. Lexa knows that omegas can take knots out of heat, but it is extremely painful. It won’t do any real damage but it does hurt like a bitch.

“Baby are you sure?”

“Yes.” Clarke whispers out. She knows Lexa’s rut will only last longer and be more painful unless she knots her omega. Besides, she wants to be knotted to Lexa again. She loves Lexa. She wants to have Lexa’s pups. She wants it all. She knows it will hurt immensely since she’s not in heat, but she doesn’t care.

Lexa pushes her knot in the blonde slowly and carefully and Clarke screams out in pain. She feels like she’s being ripped open and she’s near tears. Finally, Lexa’s knot pops in and Clarke is attacked by pleasure yet again. The pain is more of a light stinging sensation, but it’s overridden by the immense high she feels from her and Lexa’s combined orgasms. Clarke’s walls are milking Lexa’s big bulging knot for everything it has.

“I want to have your pups.” Clarke moans out. Lexa stills for the briefest of moments before continuing. She can feel the tears threatening to spill. As soon as she heard Clarke say those words, she thought about what Luna had said about Clarke giving her a alpha son. And as soon as she thought about that, she thought about her vision. Lexa’s tears silently fall.

“I love you Clarke. I love you so much. I won’t lose you.” Lexa collapses onto the blonde and Clarke feels the wetness from Lexa’s tears. She thinks it’s because Lexa is so emotional from saying their first ‘I love you’s’ and maybe that’s partially true but there’s much more behind her tears.

“I love you too Lexa Woods forever.”

“Forever I promise.” Lexa means it too. She refuses to let her dream become a reality. They will love each other forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lexa will tell Clarke of her dream no worries. The story isn't going to revolve around this plot but it will be on the back of Lexa's mind for a bit. What do you think? Let me know!


End file.
